True Beauty
by QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner
Summary: My first Requested story! : After a mission gone wrong, Deidara trys to recovor. But he didn't exactly expect who his 'nurse' would be, DeiTem


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything else,

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,

So, Deidarakiller from this site asked me to write them a DeiTem fic...... and I was like, "Who? me? why? how?"

But despite the eruptness of my first requested fic, I can't turn down an idea that keeps me from writeing my pre-exsisting fics. Because I am lazy -.-;

This takes place like' li'l over a year before Naruto comes back from training, sooooo, Temari.... in..... second outfit,

YAY! and the only conditions were that they must like eachother, and, Deidara must be hot...... Oh the easy-nezz ^_^

-----------------------------------------------

Trees whizzed by as yelling and thudding continued, "Which way'd he go?!" One man yelled, the other pointed ahead of them, too embarresed to say he'd lost him, wanting to continue and praying for luck. But of course these novice-nin were no match to out-wit their target. Whom was calmly sitting just out of view behind a tree... well, _almost_ calmly,

'_Goddamn idiots and their frikkin, I swear I'm going to blow them to pieces, and that frikkin worthless block of wood Sasori, he's gonna die, I swear it I swear it I swear it to God, or Jashin, or whoever the hell the Akatsuki worship,'_ The young blond growled under his breath thinking to himself, his black robe with the red clouds was tattered, ripped and covored with his own blood. Along with the robe his face and hair was mangled with dirt and more dry blood,

Checking back to make extra sure his pursuers were long gone, he struggled upright and staggered away,

Earlier, whilst on one of the Akatsuki's many needless, cloak and dagger missions, the boy and his partner had been coaxed into an ambush which resulted in their seperation and the younger's massive injurys,

'_More like abandonment,'_ He thought to himself, ' _"Meet me later and attempt not to die" He says, that would be easy if he'd just of listened and answered when I asked him constantly on the way _" _Where do we meet up if something happens?" and he just tells me to shut up, it's always- shut up shut up shut UP!' _

_'Now one arms gouged at and the other's numb for some reason that I don't care to know about and only wish it doesn't last,'_ He stumbled a few more feet before slipping into a tree and giving up. He sat stareing at the ground panting, trieing to gather himself. But seconds later he looks up hearing the rumbles of thunder comeing from dark gray clouds over him, and it starts to pour on que, falling straight through the leafs and branches right on and seemingly only on him, "God-DAMMIT!" He yelled and kicked at he ground,

He looked around him looking for a bigger tree, or a nice bush to grovel and curse his life in some more, stareing deeper into the mist the rain created he saw the deepness that was a cave, close enough to crawl to without dying on arrival.

He struggled up again and took three long steps making it inside, he slumped deeper into the cave sitting down again and leaning agenst the wall, looking down at his throbbing arm it seemed to be bleeding even more now. He banged his head agenst the rocks passing out from his blood loss,

--------Later

Although he was asleep the whole time, he was woken up by thunder and the flash of lightning outside the cave, he looked to the entrance as a dark figure jumped into the view of the heat lightning flashing across the sky. He regonized the figure to not be one of the shinobi following him, and by the look of their large weapon it was likely just another ninja escapeing the rain,

"This ones taken," He growled, not really careing whether this shinobi would intend to kill him or not, he had enough clay to blow them to next week if it had be.

He tried to get his dazed eyes to focus more, the figure was from a woman no doubt, and one younger then him at best. And he saw that her large weapon was a soaked fan about ready to fall in, she dragged it open and sat down across from him. "Looks like this one could seat two people," Her voice sounded mature farther beyond her years,

She looked at him too, really just trieing to focuse her eyes in the dark after the lightning flashing in her face, but she could already see through the dark at his fit and slightly mangled at the moment body hidden under the big robe, she also regonized the robe to be of the Akatsuki, but also saw his wound was severe enough to cancel his background out, "Your Akatsuki, what's your name?"

He looked up from under his lashes, actually annoyed by her calmness, "Deidara, rouge of the Hidden Stone Village and the most 'explosive' artist ever to be known throughout the land, hm, and you?"

"Temari, elder sister of the great Kazekage in the Hidden Sand Village,"

"Well, I sure picked my company wisely didn't I? hm,"

"Don't worry, I pity you too much, you look about to die, I needn't speed that up," Deidara growled at the meer word 'pity', but looking down at himself he didn't blame her, the blood puddleing around him, soaking his clothes. And at the cave entrance the flooding pouring in from the rain showed he'd been there for a few hours at least,

".....Just drag me to the entrance when I die okay? hn," He let the painful drowsiness consume him again, not wanting to give himself enough time to think about how many dreams he just gave up,

---------Later

He woke up again, about to curse at himself about how he was still alive till he noticed the heat to his left, he looked up at Temari gently wrapping bandages around his arm, "Hn, your still here?"

"I said that I pitied you, and besides, my brother'd kill me if he found out I'd let even an enemy just die infront of me," At the end of her sentance she stood up walking over to the entrance where her fan leaned agenst the opening drying, she picked it up and went to her previous seat across from him and started folding it carefully,

Deidara, meanwhile checked himself, his arms were out of the robe but it stayed wrapped around his waist, his shirt that had come apart during his battle was next to him, completely soaked and hardened with blood along with the robe, his right arm could move again and the bandaged left one had stopped bleeding, "All I can think of is 'thank you' hn,"

"It's alright, I was planning on staying camping out for a few more days anyway, you just made that choice less pointless," Deidara was calmed by the normal chit-chat, but he was thinking about just how not-used to he is to the thought of anything 'normal'. And the last 'calm' conversation he'd had was with the Akatsuki newbie Hidan on his lord Jashin,

"How long should I have till I can move my damned body again? hn?" She gently smiled, looking up at him,

"How's your immune system?" Deidara's memories were sent right straight back to when him and Sasori's attacks hit _eachother,_ detonateing his bombs too early and almost getting himself blown up, he spend most of those three months on painful bedrest, practically in a coma, and he assumed that that may have damaged his immune system just a tad, expecially since Kakuzu constantly withheld proper norishment and medics,

Deidara smacked his head agenst the rocks again, "Hn, I've got a week at least, hmm," He growled, furious at himself,

Temari finished folding her half-dry fan and set it down, she sat on it to keep the special paper from wrinkleing, she was about to play back her memorization of the fans orgins, mathmatics, pros and cons till' she got distracted by the sunshine glistening on her fellowers blond-gold hair, she shut her eyes tight trieing to remember why she was staying here,

--------Later

Once Deidara was finished growling to himself, he took joy from watching the girl fall asleep like a tired young child on her fan, he almost thought about maybe blowing her to bits and takeing her supplies so he could heal himself in solitude but- and he kicked himself for thinking this- she was just to sweet-looking and content sleeping right there,

The sun had risen up above the cave entrance and now shed enough light to pleasantly light the place. He shifted himself to check to see just how really inmobile he really was, noticeing with a smile he could probably walk out now if he really wanted to, '_I'll give myself a day, at least, I don't want to collapse from exaustion and give someone the chance to ambush me again, plus, I'm not really sure where to GO right now, and even if I was completely alright I just don't like the idea of going the at least two day walk back to the Akatsuki base alone... Not that I'm psyched to go back at all, and see what Sasori, and probably Leader-Sama have to throw at me,'_

Deidara thought more about the Akatsuki, it wasn't entirely his choice to _join_ in the first place, but the Akatsuki were his family now, not that he had one in the past to really compare the two. Deidara had long convinced himself that he couldn't _hate_ anything, not even his parents, but he could very well say he loved them and that he was only going to be extreamly upset with them for a very, _very_ long time, at least that's what he said to himself to make him chuckle at the stupidity,

The boy looked back over to his new 'roomie' and thought about trying to make this vacation from the Akatsuki pleasant, which, surpriseingly to him, didn't include killing this young girl. Whom, of which, he was now laughing at cause she's started snoreing,

---------Later _again_

"What the living hell are you smileing about?" Temari asked shortly after waking up, Deidara sat across from her still, in a slightly chipper position sitting indian-style fiddleing with his little clay creations, and a smile on his face watching her get up. He was actually still in a decent amount of unbareable pain, but wanted to excerise his body in the only way he was currently capable of now, and he'd managed to make a small fire inbetween them.

She, had of course snored the entire time, and it got louder and louder with the hours, the sun had either set- or was in the position that made the outside look dark, Temari took this into account, lectureing herself with a stern look to the darkness outside, she looked back at Deidara who rocked back and forth, back to himself and eager to get reactions out of his current companion,

Temari glared at him, however more mad at herself for sleeping in then really at him, "What?"

"G'night, sleeping kunoichi, hn,"

"Yeah yeah," Temari got up and jogged to the entrance to see whether the sun had really set or not- it had, and she growled like a dog that made Deidara chuckle again, "I spent all the night trying to sew _you_ back together, okay?"

"Shyea' shyea' like you didn't enjoy that part of it, hn hn, hn,"

"On contare' I had lots of fun 'conversating' with your little handy-andy's,"

Deidara happily held his hands up to her, "Righty-Kun and Lefty-Chan, my closest pals,"

"I could only imagine why," She flopped back down, glareing at the ground like she wanted to kill it, and extreamly embarressed to have done something a trivial as _fall asleep,_ right infront of a deadly rogue ninja and member of one of the most mysterious organizations, the Akatsuki,

She stole a look up at him again, he cocked his head giving her a devious smile, this guy was no older then her she thought. She stood up and walked over to him,

"Do you need something? hn?" He asked,

"Why are you here? in this area? there are thousands of rumors of where the Akatsuki live but none of them leave the small-village area, and I want to make sure I didn't just save a failed-attempt Kage assassin,"

"Don't worry your sleepy little head, hm, me and my partner came here just to check out and see if there was a rival gang... hn, there _was_ one, they ambushed us, hn, my idiot partner deserted me, and I had to blow them to bits before I was killed, hn, and now I'm here, innocently toying with you, M'kay? hn?" He unwrapped his robe and stood up to face her, he was just barely taller by maybe an inch, but his convict instincts were makeing him stare her down, and dare her to find a reason to fight,

But after a few moments of glareing at eachother, trieing to find the truth in their eyes, Deidara felt the strains of standing up straight, he tightened every muscle he had to keep still, but let out a gasp from the effort. Temari pushed him back down again and leaned to his level,

"I am _going_ to leave you alone, as long as _you_ behave in my presense, which includes _no_ argueing, and _no_ toying around, got that?"

He looked at her boredly for a moment, "No, I'm hard of hearing, please, speak up mommy," Temari didn't have the time to fight her- now she decided evil- smile, Deidara chuckled and she went back to her seat, _again_, and growled at her own weak heart,

---------Next day

Deidara laid on his back, kicking the wall with his feet, trieing to excerise himself so he could leave as soon as possible, not that he wanted to at all, he was haveing fun playing with young Temari, unraveling her little by little, and she of course wasn't likeing her vulnerablity, but if Deidara didn't leave soon, they'd think he was dead and replace him with Tobi... and no matter how much that kid annoyed him, he couldn't bare hearing from afar of his almost immidiant death-by-Sasori... he wanted to be present for that,

Temari picked up her black blanket and through it over Deidara, "Hn, what's this for?"

"Quiet down and don't speak,"

"Ohh, your _so_ kinky, hn," He teased,

Temari went to the entrance and called out, "Show yourself," Deidara's injurys didn't dampen his senses, he regonized the clumsy landing and footsteps to be of his earlier pursuers, lacky's from a village that was damaged during his fight agenst the rival rogue gang, "What do you want?"

"We're looking for a young man, wearing a black robe with red clouds symbolic of the Akatsuki," They asked respectfully, but Deidara could sense their fear for a obviously stronger ninja,

"I've neither heard nor seen anyone of such, I'm been haveing camp here for the past few days so your target is likely not in this area,"

"We are sorry for the interruption then milady, we will leave now then," The two bowed at her and sped away, and Temari walked back over to Deidara's hidden body and pulled the blanket off, he had his hands behind his head and looked boredly up at her, she grapped his bandages and pulled him closer,

"I'll ask you this just once, is there any reason for me to not be helping you?"

"Besides that I'm Akatsuki? no, hn," She looked at his one visable eye, it was light blue, and almost translucent, there was nothing there and she could almost see right through him. She brought her hand up to move away his blond fringe covoring the other one, and the took off his microscope on the left eye,

This one was a completely diffrent shade of blue, it was bright enough cerulean to put the color to shame, and here she could almost see every page of his life perfectly, "How's this-?"

"My eyes? hm, I battle with explosives, stareing at the fire and light faded my exposed eye, hn," He said casually,

Temari looked for a few seconds more, then she got up and went back to her seat, stareing at him still, "How well can you move?"

"I'll be out of your hair soon milady," She looked down, expecting to be glad but wasn't. She didn't like being vulnerable,

-------Later

Temari stayed quiet the rest of the day, When the sun was out and shineing Deidara snuck past her and down to the river, he washed his robe and let it hang to dry while he wandered around just in sight of the cave so she'd know he wasn't gone,

Deidara had his little clay spiders crawl up a bush to where a dove sat singing to itself, he waited for it's song to get to a dramatic pitch to set off the bomb "What are you doing?" Temari had made her way up behind him,

"Shhh, bird,"

"Your not going to-"

"Shhh," The song was close to it's fantastic end and Deidara held his fingers up read to deton-

_WACK_

"What the hell was that for?! hn!?" The spider's control was lost and it fell liveless to the ground, Temari stuck her fan to the ground at her side and glared at him,

"You almost killed it!"

"So?!"

She glared down at him, but the rest of her face softened, "There's not a thing in this world more beautiful then a bird takeing flight," she almost hummed the words

He looked up at her almost shyly, he hadn't expected a mere kunoichi to be so deep in the aspect of beauty, as she turned he stared after her, not able to look away, "Sorry, hn," He said quietly,

Inside the cave, Temari clutched her fan, smileing sweetly singing a lullaby,

-----------That Night

Temari looked up from her makeshift bed that consisted of rock and her fan, she's fallen asleep again and Deidara sat across from her watching,

"What now?"

"... Your drooling,"

"Am not!" She sat up and wiped her dry mouth, glareing at him as he laughed again, "Why're you still here?"

"... I wanted to say sorry again, hn," He said, looking at her with a soft gaze she got locked on, "sorry,"

"...It's... alright," She said nervously, trieing to control her heartbeat now,

"Fine then," He stood up looking down at her still, "Bye Temari,"

"Dei-" All of a sudden her heart stopped and all she could process was not wanting him to go, she got up and followed him, "y-..... thank you,"

"For what? hn,"

"For.... I dunno, just keeping me company, or-" They both felt rumble at their feet, looking outside there was a dark gust and screaming in the distance, survivors of the rival rogue gang were thrown around as a long purple ship-like knife in the earth horizonaly sliced them away, almost ready to pass the cave,

"Bout' damn time he found me hn," He growled,

"Your partner?"

"Hell yeah,"

She looked down at her feet and then back up to him, "....Goodbye Deidara,"

He looked down at her and their eyes locked again, the giant 'knife' was moments away from passing, so he grapped her waist and pulled her closer, his lips hit hers and she melted into him for the few seconds, she felt about to collapse when he let go and took one last look, the wind blew his hair away from his left eye and she read his final goodbye as he jumped on the giant boat-like weapon and was gone. Temari touched her lips and let a few tears fall as it finally left and everything was quiet, "I-... I love you," she whispered to herself,

-----Meanwhile

Deidara held his heart in and looked up trieing not to show his emotion, Sasori apparently got in a tussle too since he was out of Hiruko and was useing the Third Kazekage Puppet to make the giant, very effective weapon,

"I finally found you brat," Sasori howled down at him, "What've you been doing this whole time?"

Deidara didn't see a reason to make up an excuse, "Falling in love," he said quietly

Blankly stareing at him, Sasori thought, despite them actively hateing eachother the two artists new eachother the most out of the Akatsuki, he almost attempted to remember what love felt like, but gave up remembering the least he could, that it was too complicated for someone who'd forgotten to know, he could've nagged the boy some more but decided agenst it, remembering only how much he long ago loved his parents,

Deidara stared out at the horizon, not being able to get her voice out of his head, and closeing his eyes and useing every bit of strength he had to straighten up, all whilst promiseing not to forget it,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaaaay,

was it boring? I had to rush the end cause I begged my sister for extra time to finish it and I need to empty the dishwasher like' right NOW

THANKS FOR READING! hope Deidarakiller likes it,

This has been LoveGunner, over and out, yay-yay-yay,

Took me three days to finish it, plus my addiction to The Sims 2 didn't help that.... gotta go,

I might make a romance story now...... yes, I will......

NOW over and out,

....... Yeah, rushed some of it just a LITTLE but... what'ya think? hello? anybody out there? PLZ SPEAK TO MEH!.... It was hard to make Dei-dei macho-manly though, and I still didn't suceed in it.... but I'm not a guy so I don't know......

BUH-BYE!


End file.
